My Heart
by shianen
Summary: We DxC lovers could not WAIT for them to kiss! Well, I kinda took it upon myself to take a look into Courtney's head before wise. Comes from My Heart by Paramore.


~Duncan and Courtney~

My Heart by Paramore

Writing by xXCookieGiverxX

Song Lyrics by Hayley Williams of Paramore

* * *

Ah! Another story! Yay, I think I'll dedicate this to all the DxC fans who wished that Courtney would say she liked Duncan in season 1. I include myself because I cheered when she kissed him,finally! p.s. this will be in Courtney's P.O.V.

* * *

**I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong,**

I thought. I thought hard. And then, I realized something. I realized that for once, me, Courtney Perez was wrong. Wrong on my feelings. And it started as soon as we hit Camp Hell.

**That I've fallen down, and I can't do this alone,**

I was in the negative hole with my feelings, not because I **W-A-N-T-E-D **myself to fall so deep, but because I never had anyone to love... heck, I didn't like myself. But I **NEED **you! I need your help to pull me out of this hole. I dreamt it. As soon as I passed out in the Big Sleep.

**Stay with me. This is what I need, please?**

So will you stay with me? Do you have the heart to help a fallen girl, deep in doubt and hate? I need you, **DESPERATELY**, you're the only person who has actually **LOVED **me.

I mean, you did listen to my plea in the Dodge brawl Challenge.

Or was it just a phase?

**Sing us a song, and we'll, sing it back to you,**

**We can sing our own, but what would it, be without you? Ohh...**

So, would you sing my heart and I a song? A song dedicated to our love? Yea, we argue, but that's just us showing our feelings the only way we know, right? I could sing myself a song about you loving me, but what's the point of that, because you're not singing it to me...

Just like you didn't check on me when Bridgette broke my violin...

**I am nothing now. And it's been so long...**

**Since I heard the sound, the sound of my only hope.**

**This time, I will be listening!  
**

I am nothing. Nothing to this world. And I can't remember the last time I heard 'Maybe there's hope' ringing in my ears. Maybe when I was **2** years old. Yes I've heard it at other times of my life, but this time I may just listen to it and its plan.

Except when I was cuddling you during the Sucky Outdoors. I denied, only for my safety of not becoming...hurt

**Sing us a song, and we'll, sing it back to you, (**_**Sing it back to you)**_

**We can sing our own, but what would it, be without you? Ohh...**

Maybe if hope is right, you'll sing the song I have awaiting for so long. And then, I'll sing it back. Because I'm on the line between being desparate enough to sing a song myself, I'm losing my patience

But maybe me encouraging you during the Phobia Challenge will help...just a little

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you...**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you...**

**Ohhhhhhhh**

No, it doesn't beat for family, it doesn't beat for Bridgette, it beats only for **YOU**. The love of my life, my only love of my life.

I think our 'Antler Situation' made us closer, even though I didn't apologize when I kneed you.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you.**

**My heart, is yours...**

This is not my heart. Not anymore. You came in, stormed and destroyed all my alarms and bricks, and stole it. Within a couple of weeks.

But mainly when we had the dinner and worked together during the Kitchen challenge

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you.**

**My heart is your heart...**

_**(My heart it beats for YOU!)**_

We share the same heart, because we loathe each other so much...or is it just me going crazy? I am like a living corspe. A zombie. I do not have a heart anymore, for the Romeo has stolen it and ran off. I'm just hoping I'm his Juliet...

But Romeo is starting to open up to me. I mean, he did give DJ a new bunny, so I guess us meeting helped us...

_**(It beats, beats for only you)**_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you.**

**My heart, is your heart!**

_**(My heart, is your heart.)**_

My God! Why do you have to be so difficult! You had to tick off Master Chef! But that's not the point... You make it seem like a game! But it's reality...your the prey, and I'm the victim

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you.**

**My heart! My heart is YOURS!**

I finally found the missing piece to my life of isolation and hopelessness. The piece that would make me feel, loved.

_**(PLEASE DON'T GO NO!)**_

**My heart is yours!  
**_**(PLEASE DON'T GO NO!)**_

**My heart is! Yours...**

_**(PLEASE DON'T GO NO!)**_

**My heart is! Yours-**

_**(PLEASE DON'T GO NO!)**_

_**(PLEASE DON'T GO NO!)**_

_**-  
(PLEASE DON'T FADE, AWAY!)**_

_**(PLEASE DON'T GO NO!)**_

_**My heart is...  
(PLEASE DON't FADE Away...)**_

Agony, Pain, Anger. All I had, everything I had, vanished. Gone. Poof.

...

...

It's like I've been cursed. Cursed with my own sorrow. My own pain. Cursed that I was not allowed to love, to cherish, to have joy in my life...

But, the skull. The skull is what I will always have left of him. It's the ONLY thing I'll have from him...

He still has my heart, and I think he gave me a temporary one...

Because this just may not be the last I see of Duncan Stone...

Maybe

* * *

**Me-That was okay...**

**Kinda dark-ish though? **

**Review!  
**

**Love with a Chocolate Chip Cookie,**

**xXCookieGiverxX  
**


End file.
